1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to compositions of matter and is particularly directed to chlorine trifluoride dioxide and a method of producing the same.
2. Prior Art
Energetic compositions of matter are useful in providing energy sources for rocket engines, guided missiles, auxiliary power units for aircraft, ordnance, demolition and the like. Such compositions conventionally are produced by mixing a fuel with an oxidizer. Obviously, the energy of such compositions results primarily from the oxidation of the fuel. Hence, it is desirable to provide a highly energetic oxidizing agent. On the other hand, it is equally desirable that the oxidizing agent be a stable material, so as to prevent accidental or unintentional ignition or explosive decomposition of the composition. Numerous organic and inorganic compounds have been proposed heretofore for use as such oxidizing agents. However, it has been found that, as a general rule, stable compounds are low energy oxidizers and high energy oxidizers are unstable. Thus, although some useful oxidizing agents have been disclosed by the prior art, the search for a stable, high-energy, oxidizing material has continued. In recent years, studies have indicated that halogen oxyfluoride materials might provide a satisfactory oxidizing material. However, although empirical formulas may be stated for such materials and some of the properties of such materials may be predicted, the synthesis of these materials has proven to be extremely difficult and it is sometimes found that several materials, each having distinct structures and properties, are defined by a single empirical formula. Thus, U.S. Pat. No. 3,285,842 discloses a process for producing a material which was believed to have the empirical formula chlorine trifluoride dioxide, ClF.sub.3 O.sub.2, which the patent states to be a violet liquid which is unstable at temperatures above -72.degree. C. It was subsequently shown, however, that this composition does not contain the chemical compound ClF.sub.3 O.sub.2, but consists of a mixture of chlorine fluorides and oxygen fluorides (K. O. Christe, R. D. Wilson, and I. B. Goldberg, J. Fluor-Chem., 7,543 (1976). This fact readily explains the great difference in physical and chemical properties between the composition and the novel composition disclosed in this invention. While it would be expected that the previously claimed composition would also be a highly energetic oxidizing agent, the lack of stability renders it unsafe for use in the production of propellants and the like.